The Long Road Home (Original Novel)
by AuthorXC
Summary: Divorce. Mother of 6-year old twins. After being divorced, Olympia Fiore has struggled with life even when she was married, now free from hell & abuse from her ex-husband, Olympia is finally taking charge and living life. When she meets a De La Cruz, her life changes and her perception on men changes. However, things are about to change for Olympia and Mr De La Cruz.


Chapter One

"_I'm so sick of you! Sick of this life, sick of coming home to constantly fighting, sick of taking responsibility for everything! You know what, fuck you!" I shouted at his face._

"_Thank you! Thank you for finally telling me that. How much of that was eating you up inside?" I looked at the tired man standing in front of me. I thought Romeo and I could work through our rough patch, but as the months dragged on, it got worse. Six months of pure loneliness, sadness, anger and tiredness. _

"_Three years ago since you decided to work late nights. You such a fucking lazy piece of shit – you are never home with the children, weekends you spend with your friends drinking and partying. Wake the fuck up – you're not 18 anymore!"_

"_I rather go out than spend one minute in the same room with you! All the fucking complaining and questions, it drives me insane. You have no idea how much of a bitch of you are."_

"_Good thing I had the divorce papers prepared a few weeks ago." I stormed over to the coffee table and slammed the papers down on kitchen table. He looked through it in fury._

"_Thank fuck you signed it already, because it saves me from getting you to sign it." He pulled a pen from his jacket and signed the papers._

"_The kids are staying with me." I added bluntly._

"_Good. I don't want to deal with them."_

"_You are such an asshole."_

"_It takes two to tango love." I grumbled and grabbed the papers and stormed to my room._

"_Oh, by the way! I fucked other women in the last two months" And he slammed the door._

"Olympia!" I shook out of my nostalgia and faced my assistant, Lucy.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I apologised and sipped my iced coffee from Gloria Jeans Coffee.

"You have an appointment with Aphrodite De La Cruz at 2pm to pick out your gown for tonight's Swissé Celebrate Life Ball, before you have to go to UVA Salon in Prahran for hair and makeup. You need to be back home by 6pm before a car will be arriving to pick you up to take you to the Grand Hyatt."

"Who is Aphrodite De La Cruz?" _What a strange name, a Greek Mythological name with a Spanish last name._

"She is a fashion designer that works in London who my friend's friend recommended me. She is apparently a worldwide phenomenon. I'm surprised you haven't heard of her yet." I winced.

"I've been busy. Who is this friend's friend?" I said curtly.

"Miranda Kerr." I opened my eyes with surprise.

"You know Miranda Kerr?"

"No, my friend does. Anyways, Aphrodite is the best in the business. Her store just opened a month ago at the Emporium."

"Oh, maybe I should do a blog post about her and her work." Being a professional lifestyle and fashion blogger was busy especially while juggling two kids – Nathaniel and Nike. Nike was a Greek Goddess name that I fell in love with that represented Victory and I fell in love with the name Nathaniel ever since I began watching Gossip Girl. The kids were twins both now six years old both playing lots of sport and enjoying school. It was hard getting on my feet for the first six months after Romeo and I divorced,

"Olympia, you're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"It's been two years since you and Romeo divorced, don't you think it's time for you to get back out there and start dating again? I'm sure the kids would love to have a father around, since that fuckhead, pardon my French decided to cut you guys off." Six months after the divorce, Romeo stopped paying child support and I was left to struggle with the bills and other financial business. Thankfully, my blog finally got attention and sponsors began flooding in support and money started flowing through. They were able to afford a small rental house for the children, sporting lessons, petrol and other things.

"I don't think I can. I mean look at me. I'm a saggy old hag." I sighed. Lucy looked at me in disbelief.

"Have you not looked in the mirror?"

"I've been avoiding it for the past few years."

"Well, darling you should take a look for once. You look gorgeous. You are only 28 years old with a body to die for. I think a new hairstyle will do you justice. Your black glasses frame your face beautifully."

"Stop it Lucy, nothing you say will change that. 28 going onto 29."

"Alright, enough… we need to go and pick out some jewellery to borrow from my cousin's shop for tonight."

"I thought I told you, that I am wearing my own."

"Those fake things will not work. There are going to be many bachelors tonight including a rich billionaire, so we need to get you dressed up." I groaned and got up.

Arriving at this large white boutique with Lucy made me slightly nervous. I had never felt so out of place. I walked in looking at the items of clothing on display knowing that I wasn't going to come out with a gown as it was far too expensive. Lucy and I were approached by a lady dressed in a white jumpsuit who was absolutely gorgeous. She wore minimal makeup and had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Aphrodite. We spoke on the phone last week. Welcome to De La Cruz."

"Hello, thank you for having us. This is my boss Caroline." I smiled warmly and held out my hand which she smiled widely and returned the handshake.

"My word, you are beautiful. Come along. We don't have much time." I followed her around the store as she picked out a number of dresses. I went into the dressing room and tried on various dresses however Aphrodite kept saying that it didn't look right. I tried on the last one and walked out of the dressing room.

"That's it!" She shouted as she stood up.

"Isn't this a dress designed by Galanni?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it is. This store now stocks the dresses they design. Oh, please excuse me. I have to go see someone by the counter." I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. This dress was so out of my range and style.

"You look so beautiful Olympia. The dress has such a beautiful lace. Oh, look at the beads that have been done by hand, and the nude skirt. It is a beautiful stretch fabric."

"I don't know. I feel like it's too short." I muttered. Lucy huffed and pulled the skirt down.

"Better?" I looked; the skirt was about an inch above my knees. I nodded.

"Lucy! Could you come over here please?" Aphrodite shouted from the front of the store. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself.

"That dress looks good on you." I looked up to see a tall man wearing (what screamed expensive) suit staring at him. I froze; this man was insanely good looking man. He had chocolate brown hair that made his pale blue stand out. I studied his strong jaw line and his absolutely sexy lips which had a small smile on it.

"Umm, what?" I blurted out. _Seriously, what? A child could come up with a better response._

"Sorry, let me rephrase that… you look stunning in that dress." I felt my cheeks flush. I looked at him through the reflection of the mirror and his eyes were staring intently for a few seconds before he turned around and left. My mind was in a completely different state. I thought Romeo was good-looking, but this man looked like a Greek God. _I wonder what's under his suit._ I shook my head from dirty images and looked back in the mirror.

"Olympia, try on these heels." Lucy placed them on the floor. They were a pair of nude peep-toe heels.

"Now, that is what I call perfection." Aphrodite said in a proud, approved tone from behind.

"I can't afford this."

"Well, the good thing is that you don't have to pay. My brother payed for it."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, the man you were speaking to before." _Oh my God…that handsome, sexy man was her brother. No wonder they both had the looks._

"Well, that settles it. Olympia, go get changed and get ready to go to the salon."

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be your boss?"

"Yes, but when it comes to events and dressing you up, I'm your dictator." I chuckled as Lucy said in a _serious_ tone.

"Miss Olympia, it's time to go." I nodded at the driver as he opened the door of the Black Chrysler for me. As he drove me towards the venue, I started getting nervous. Tonight's event was the first major event that I have ever attended. Lucy kept pestering me for months for me to attend. This year they were having a bachelorette auction hence why she told me to attend because of all the single bachelors.

Once we arrived, I walked out and walked through the red carpet to avoid taking photos.

"Olympia, over here!" I turned around to see a group of photographers flashing their cameras at me.

"Olympia! Give us a pose! Olympia!" I quickly started to pose and turn for the camera.

"Who are you wearing?" One of the photographers shouted out.

"Galanni!" I shouted back and smiled. After taking more photos, I walked towards the ballroom.

I walked into the ballroom to see a beautifully designed black and white colour room. I walked over to the seating chart to find my name at Table 1. I scanned the table to see Aphrodite De La Cruz and Zeus Eros De La Cruz sitting on the same table. I started to feel slightly edgy as I was sitting with a number of well-known names.

I quickly turned and walked towards the bar.

"A glass of sparkling white wine please?" The bartender nodded and passed me a tall glass.

I took a sip and stared at the reflection of me through the mirrors behind the bar.

"So, we meet again…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Original Book! Yaay! I'm really excited about posting this original story up on here! Hopefully I can gain readers and gain some feedback. I haven't been writing for a while now but hopefully you guys will help motivate me to keep going.<em>**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know if you want to know who I would imagine to play these characters or whether you simply just enjoyed it :)_**

**_Read and Review 3 _**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


End file.
